The invention relates to an instrument for real-time monitoring the total water content in the atmosphere and, more particularly, the instrument is concerned with sampling solid and/or liquid water particles in the atmosphere and continuously giving an electrical output response directly equivalent to the total percentage water content of the atmosphere sampled.
Meteorological instruments are available to obtain quantitative information about the weather. One particularly useful measurement concerning the state of the atmosphere is the content and quantity of liquid and solid particles of water in the upper air. A helpful instrument to make this determination would be capable of real-time monitoring of the total water content in the atmosphere. The hereinafter presented disclosure described an instrument which effectively overcomes the disadvantages of most presently known systems for measuring water content in the atmosphere and provides an instrument having the engineering parameters required to produce the desired results.